Soulcaliber Flames of the blade
by ScarredWarrior15
Summary: Soulcaliber! Read for summary!


Soulcaliber Flames of the blade.

If your reading this.. Review! 1st five people to review get BIG COOKIE! are a special order! just post your special order/review in the reviews.

this offer is limited time. expires when 5 people review.

Intro.

Blades shall crash..Souls shall burn..But the Soulblade lives on!

Nightmare the one who has freed the evil sword. (Forget the name..) has returned to Safarin (Pronounced Sa-far-in) to wreak havoc on all who get in his way.

there was a tournament in this town offering HUGE CASH to whoever wins so Nightmare decided to enter the tournament. But there are other fighters. SKILLED fighters... will Nightmare make it through alive? are fall into oblivion? Read now!

Nightmare laughed as he saw how far away the town was.

"No fucking shit! I will just fly other there." Nightmare said.

*Nightmare flys to town*

"Oookk..So. this is the legendary town. Safarin." Nightmare said.

*Nightmare glances at sign*

"Oh look. A tournament offering big cash!" Nightmare said.

"I will enter it" Nightmare said.

*Nightmare signs up for tournament*

"When do i fight?" Nightmare asks the sign-up-person.

"Tomarow afternoon" The guy says.

"Ok." Nightmare says walking outside.

"The breeze smells great." Nightmare says removing his helmet.

(YES NIGHTMARE IS A PERSON IN MY FANFICTION)

Nightmare was a warrior with long blond hair that went down to his shoulders (A.K.A Siegfried)

Nightmare was called Siegfried (NOT Sieg Fried... SiegFreed. (pronounced Sieg-Freed but spelled Siegfried) but the people whom he killed called him Nightmare.

Nightmare thought the name was fitting.

*next day*  
"Good time for me to fight in the tournament now" Nightmare said.

*Nightmare walks into the tournament arena*

"Now! Nightmare VS Link!" The announcer said.

"Link..?" Nightmare said.

"Hyup.." Link said.

"Does he have a mental problem?" Nightmare asks the judge.

"No Nintendo just didnt make him to talk." The judge answers.

"Oh." Nightmare says.

*Link and Nightmare charge towards each other*

"I'll send you to oblivion Link!" Nightmare roars slamming his double handed blade into Links sword.

But Link had other plans he countered Nightmares attack and did a roll landing behind Nightmare and gave Nightmare a nasty cut on the back.

"Fuck you!" Nightmare growled.

"Hyup!" Link said.

But Nightmare wasnt finished he grabbed Link by the neck and slammed him into the ground which turned out to be quite effective.

"Hah! Take that!" Nightmare said.

Just as Nightmare was about to stab Link in the heart with his Double-Handed blade Link rolled again and gave Nightmare a nasty cut on the leg.

"Arrgh!" Nightmare growled.

Just then a Dark aura appeared around Nightmare and his eyes glowed red he chanted something and his blade had a dark aura floating around it. Nightmare approached Link and slammed his blade into Links head cutting Links head off.

"One target down." Nightmare said with a grin.

"And he just massively destroyed Link! Nightmare WINS!" The announcer said.

"So who do i fight next?" Nightmare asks.

"Pit!" The announcer says.

"I fight a hole in the ground?" Nightmare asks in disbelief.

"No... YOU FIGHT THIS!" The announcer says and then all of a sudden a angel appears out of nowhere.

"What the hell?" The angel says.

"I was fighting Twinbellows a secound ago and now im here..?" The angel continues.

"We have summoned you against your will to fight to the death with this guy whos name is Nightmare!

"I fight nobody other then the underworld forces and I AM NO OTHER THEN PIT SERVANT OF THE GODDESS OF LIGHT PALUTENA!" Pit protests.

"To fucking bad." The announcer says grabbing Pit and throwing him into the arena.

"Hey!" Pit says.

"Shut up. whether you like it are not you have to fight me." Nightmare says.

"Ugghh.. Fine." Pit says.

*Pit and Nightmare charge at each other*  
"I'll just kill you with my beam claws!" Pit says firing at Nightmare hitting him 2 times.

"Argh. Stupid angel!" Nightmare says.

Nightmare charged at Pit and slammed his sword into his arm possibly breaking his arm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH!" Pit screamed.

"Pit! Are you ok?" A womans voice said.

"Im fine lady Palutena...!" Pit said.

"Im getting you out of there!" Palutena said.

"Ok...hurry.." Pit said.

*Yellow light engulfs Pit and Pit disapears*

"Coward." Nightmare said.

"And.. Nightmare wins!" The announcer says.

"Who's next?" Nightmare asks.

"This formible opponent who goes by the name of Cloud Strife." The announcer says.

*Cloud appears and raises his sword*

"You ready to fight Nightmare." Cloud asks.

"No. Im ready to kill you!" Nightmare says.

"Bring it on." Cloud says calmly.

*They charge and Cloud slams his sword into Nightmare sending him flying back.*  
"Ugh." Nightmare gasps.

"Had enough?" Cloud taunts.

"Never!" Nightmare gasps.

"Then bring it Nightmare." Cloud says.

*they charge again and Cloud hits Nightmare yet again in the chest with his sword sending Nightmare flying*

"Argh..So..Strong.." Nightmare gasps.

"Nobody has ever beaten me!" Cloud taunts.

Yay cliff-hanger!

Love it? Hate it? REVIEW!  
(A/N if you liked it remember! tell your friends and family!)

Thanks for reading!  
i will update when i get 5 reviews!


End file.
